One More Mission
by Faenya
Summary: An Avengers:Endgame Fanfiction. SPOILERS for the movie! You have been warned. This is a way for me to cope with the awesomeness of this movie. Beeing a huge Captain America fan, I just couldn't get this story out of my head, so here it is. Enjoy and please review.
1. Prologue

_**O**__ne More Mi__**ssio**__n_  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Hello, there. This is just my way to cope with the awesomeness that was this movie. The prologue and first 2 chapters (very short) are already written and will be uploaded soon. The epilogue is done as well but I still have to write a bit until we come to that. As always, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Have fun and see you soon. Reviews are always very welcome.

\- Prologue-

It was peaceful by the lake. Tony had made his dream come true in this place. A family home, just like Barton's. Steve was staring at the water, ripples the leaves caused by falling on the surface. Ripples that mirrored the consequences of their time travel. So much they had regained. So much they had lost. He turned around and watched Banner or rather whatever he had become now, prepare the machine for the next trip. Hopefully, they would destroy it afterward. This power in the wrong hands could do a whole lot of damage.

It sounded so easy.

Go back in time, return the items and go home.

Power

Soul

Mind

Time

Space

Reality

and of cause, the damn hammer.

Not in that order though.

Steve walked up to the platform flanked by Bucky and Sam. "Don't do anythin' stupid while I'm gone," he quipped to his oldest friend. „How can I? Your're taking all the stupid with you," Bucky rebuked their old banter. Steve looked around. They made light of it, but they all knew this trip was not about to be easy. There was a very real possibility, he would not succeed. He would not return. Nodding to Bucky, he stepped onto the machine. As Banner pressed the button Steve silently bid farewell to his loyal friends.

He was about to go one more mission as Captain America. Go back in time,

return the items and then go home.

Could it be that easy?


	2. Chapter One

**_O__ne More Mi__ssio__n_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Here's the first chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Chers, Faey

\- Chapter One -

Morag and Asgard

Power

Soul

Mind

Time

Space

Reality

and of course, the damn hammer.

Not in that order though.

Ironing out the kinks in their time travel. That was the plan. First stop was that gloomy planet Morag. In hindsight, that was not the best approach. Not by a long shot. You see while returning the infinity stones back to their rightful place in the timeline, one should probably not take them all to a time and place where the vile violet giant is just around the corner. However, it worked out. Thankfully, Thanos was far too occupied by the appearance of a future Nebular and plotting his own time travel to the future, to be bothered by Captain America landing on Morag and placing the power stone back where it was before Lieutenant Commander Rhodes and the blue girl had taken it. It was somewhat amusing to watch the interaction that followed. This Quill guy apprehended the orb in a way that vaguely reminded Steve of a movie he had watched because Sam had recommended it. Raiders of the lost something. Anyway, some other party (apparently more of Thanos' minions) showed up. The fight that ensued was almost entertaining and he asked himself for a brief moment if this part of the timeline could even fully be mended. As Thanos would leave the timeline for the future with this blue and green daughters anyway. The Guardians of the Galaxy they met would never be the same as they are in this timeline. Guardians without their green-skinned companion. This universe would be different, and there was nothing he could do about it, which made the decision to come to this place first even more reckless. But he had his own reasons, selfish ones at that, and a mission to complete. The first part was done.

His next stop took him to Thor's homeworld. That place was heavily guarded. As his friend had told him, they were on the verge of a terrible battle by the time he had to return the power stone. A battle the Asgardians didn't know about yet. That was his only chance though, as he snuck in with the alien army which was ironically after the very item he was about to return. It was all about timing. Tricky to figure out the moment before the attack when this so-called dark elves invaded and yet after Rocket got the Ether. Fortune was on his side yet again as the guards where occupied running after the raccoon who shot out of Jane Foster's quarters, leaving just two of them behind to tend to the passed out scientist. He knocked them out quickly and hoped to whatever god that he still believed in after this life of crazy, that the brunette love interest of the Nordic god of thunder didn't wake up to recognize him. The amount of Pim Particles he had was limited. He had brought extra, for more self-made kinks in the timeline he had to adjust. But he had no need for those this time around. He left the hammer right then and there, knowing that Thor would be able to summon it wherever he was. Steve just waited until his time traveling companions vanished just seconds before all hell broke loose, to continue his own trip. The moment he left, he caught a glimpse of the mayhem he left behind before he let himself be sucked into the time vortex again. Two stones and one hammer down, four more stones to go.


	3. Chapter Two

**_One More Mission_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Chers, Faey

\- Chapter Two -

Vormir

Soul

Mind

Time

Space

In that order.

Asgard had been tricky, but what he faced next was difficult in many different ways. Cap had known that beforehand, had decided to return the stones in this order precisely because of it. It might have required at least one fewer vile of Pim Partical, if he had brought the soul stone back first. Although then he would have needed to find a space ship to transport him through the galaxy and probably someone to command it too. His experience with flying was limited after all and although he was able to fly a quinjet by now, he still could not shake the memory of his very first crash. In fact, he contemplated using up at least two more time travel serums, just to put off what he was about to witness a bit longer. It was torture to him, watching his friends fight each other. Fight about who got to sacrifice him- or herself for the other. Cap watched from a distance as Barton and Romanov both went over the edge. He heard shouts and screams. And then nothing. Breathing out slowly he gathered his wits to confront the hooded figure looming on the cliff. It didn't move when he approached, but when he reached it, it vanished in a blink of an eye. Steve turned around searching the place and found it empty. He peeked over the edge of the cliff. Way down he saw a figure, mangled and distorted, with wisps of red hair, fanned around her head. Seeing her like this made it real. After everything that had happened, everything they went through as a team, he had still hoped. Hoped for one more win. Tears welled in his eyes. He held out the soul stone and was about to let it fall when he heard a voice behind him. „Returning this will not bring her back." The hair on Steves' neck stood up on end as he looked up and turned around to the eerily familiar voice. Red, skull-like features under the hood. The phrase „This is impossible." , was about to leave Steve's mouth, but he caught himself in a split second. After all he had lived through, the word „impossible" had about lost its meaning. All sorts of questions formed in his head, „How was Schmidt here? What happened? Where is Barton? Why can't he bring back his friend?" They all turned out to be irrelevant. „I will leave it here anyway.", he said and was met with a hateful stare. „So you doom me again, Captain." Steve was not entirely sure what meant, but he knew that by returning the soul stone he would enable this alternative timeline to return to his original one. He knew that Red Skull would be visited again and that the green-skinned daughter of Thanos would find her end here, thereby freeing Captain America's first nemesis from his apparent curse at one point in time. He hoped it would feel like an eternity to the red-faced bastard and replied with thinly disguised disgust in his voice, „Always a pleasure." Steve held out his and over the cliff, let go of the stone and watched it fall down into the abyss. Ignoring the painful scream in the background, Steve pressed the button on his spacetime-navigation system. With one last glance down to the body of his friend he whispered, „Goodbye Natasha" and vanished.


	4. Chapter Three

**_One More Mission_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I realise they let Loki escape so they can come up with a spin-off series with him, but hell, it creates a very big split from the timeline considering Dark Wold and Ragnarok would turn out very differently. For Steve to end up in his own timeline and therefore meeting Bucky and Sam again, I wanted to fix the original timeline as much as my imagination allows.) Cheers, Faey

Chapter Three

Mind

Time

Space and Space

Two more stops.

New York

By the time Steve reached New York he was certain he could not repair all the damage they had done to the timeline. He had realised that first when he returned the power stone. Now he had to come up with a plan to fix the disappearance of Loki. In the end, he had come up empty. He used up three viles of Pim's time-travel serum and every scenario ended up with another parallel universe. Gabbing Loki just as he vanished with the tesseract had not been a sound plan, granted. Miraculously he, at last, created a scenario where neither of the surrounding Shield agents or his teammates (original or time traveling) watched the maneuver. Which stranded him on god knows where together with the god of mischief. After banter and battle Captain America succeeded in cuffing Loki again. And here was the catch. It had not been his first try. Once Loki escaped him again, together with the space stone. The second time around Steve got the guy but not the stone. Three times was the charm though. With the third attempt, Steve finally got to return Loki with the tesseract and the scepter to his own unconscious self, erasing the memory of their timey whimey encounter with the mind stone. The ramifications of multiple interventions to the timeline made his head spin. At least two of them created a vastly different story. He didn't fix anything. He had only mad it worse. And on top of that his resources were drying up. While one tesseract was back in place the other space stone was still awaiting its return. The next step was easy though.

The wizard from Bleekerstreet was not the person he had expected. The bald person in front of him looked way different than the red-cloaked bearded man he had met in the carnage of the Avengers headquarters. „You are the second person to look for Stephen Strange rather than me," the wizard said. The voice sounded deep but soft. From the first glance at her appearance, Steve almost would have taken her for a man. „I am sorry to disturb you, ma'am," he apologized. „No need," she returned. „I believe Dr. Banner send you?"

Steve pulled the green stone from his pocket and held it between his fingers to answer her question. She nodded, „So you managed to win your fight."

„We did."

„So what are you about to do now?" Steve paused at that. The knowing look on the wizards face made him feel uncomfortable. „You are unsure yourself," she stated. She took the stone from him and placed it inside the amulet hanging around her neck. „Maybe I can help."

This was the moment Steve realised that he was not in a rush. This woman wielded the time stone. She had insides to time-travel he didn't. Bruce had told him about their encounter. So he sat down on one off the boxes on the roof and sighed „I'm listening."

New Jersey

Last time he had snuck into Camp Lehigh the security measures had seemed light compared to the 21st Century. Now, however, they where on high alert. Sneaking in when everyone was looking for an intruder was not as easy. So he was less than surprised to hear steps approaching in the very moment he returned the space stone to his rightful place. He slid behind a shelf and kept his breathing slow and shallow. The steps drew closer and stopped right next to him on the other side of a wall of boxes and files and more boxes. It took him a split second to realise that whoever was down here with him was closing in. He turned a corner headed for the elevator.

„Stick them up!" he heard, accompanied by the click of a gun behind his back. Raising his hands over his head, Steve silently cursed himself for being caught. He recognized that voice immediately. Of all the trips to the past to go south, it had to be this one. This was not how he had wanted to meet her again. „Turn around," she commanded and he followed suit. The initial look on her face was priceless. Confusion turned into surprise, turned into disbelief. She glanced at his hands which he held up in front of himself. She shook her hand in confusion and holstered her gun slowly, then grabbed her radio. Her call confused him in return. „The vault is clear, " she said. smiled at him, pressed the button for the elevator. Close by was a landline. Peggy picked up the phone and dialed.

„Hey," a pause. „I know." pause again. „ Sure," she nodded. „He's here." Silence on the other end.

Steve watched dumbstruck as she signaled him to take the phone. The elevator chimed and she entered. „Make it a slow one," Peggy whispered as the elevator doors closed. Steve held the phone up to his ear and heard someone clear his throat on the other end. „Who is this?" Steve asked and felt stupid for doing so. „ 360 Winchesterstreet Wheaton New Jersey. Juli 14th 1948."

This was unreal. Steve recalled the exchange with the wizard, on the rooftop in New York. The gleaming streak she had drawn in the air. Steve remembered her talking about timelines and time loops. Branches they created by meddling in the past (Loki and the Guardians came to his mind).

„_Why return the stones then," he asked. If he could not mend the timeline completely, why do it at all? „The infinity stones are essential to the fabric of our universe Captain Rogers. Remove them and you doom the universe you have taken them from." He could have argued with her at that point, telling her, that Thanos had destroyed them altogether. „Other changes to the timeline create different universes, or in your case, a time loop."_

„_A time loop?" These explanations did little to enlighten him. More likely they made his head spin._

„_You never intended to return to the time you came from, did you?" Steve huffed. „I never belonged in that century in the first place." He took a deep breath and continued, „but I don't know if I can return to where I belong either."_

„_Why is that?"_

„_Let's just say, that the person I want to return to, has led a good life without me," he shook his head in defeat. „She had a husband, children. Feels wrong to mess with that."_

_The Ancient One pointed at the glooming streak again and drew a curve that turned the line into a circle depicting his own journey to the past. „One cannot change one's own future, by going to the past." Bruce had been clear on that. „By going to the past you make everything that has happened from that point onwards your future. Thereby you create a new timeline.", he paraphrased the giant green doctor. „That is so, but what if you change nothing while you are in the past. If you stay in the parallel timeline long enough for it to meet up with the original one." She underlined her words by following the imaginary timeline with her finger. „Returning yourself, just like you returned the stones."_

This was so messed up. „Who is this?" Steve repeated, but the only answer he received was „Just be there." Then the line was dead.


	5. Chapter Four

**_One More Mission_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It's been a while, but here's the fourth chapter. There is a shift in perspective. After this, there is just the epilogue which is already written. I hope you like it. Cheers, Faey -

\- Chapter Four -

360 Winchesterstreet

Wheaton New Jersey

Juli 14th 1948

_The car went by a few brick buildings. All typical for Brooklyn. „__I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." -__Did you have something against running away?" _ _I_

_t was meant as a quip, so she was surprised by the sincerity with which Steve answered. „You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" „I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face."_

_„__I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…" His face was adorable when he started to stutter, but she decided to end his misery. _ _„__You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"_ _Steve admitted, „This is the longers conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."_ _„__You must have danced?" Where the members of her sex really this shallow?_ _„__Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait," he explained. _

_„__For what?"_ _He looked away from her and muttered, „The right partner."_

_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way? _

_The song was playing on repeat. While the scenery changed to a crowd of men in the basecamp on the German war front. _ _„__You're late."_ _„__I couldn't call my ride."_

Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?

_A red dress and a pub full of soldiers. __„__I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."_

Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan.

She woke up, confused at first. Had there been a knock at the door? Was it what had pulled her from her sleep? She must have dozed off on her sofa during the evening news broadcast. It had been years since she had dreamt of him. Why did she remember this now? She was probably just realing from her breakup. Although it had been her, that had ended it with Daniel, she still felt miserable about it. In the end, she had not been able to feel for him, what he felt for her. He had taken it better than her. She felt like a failure. Unable to build a lasting connection to another human being. Unable to let go of her past. Instead of staying with Daniel in California, she had insisted on returning to New York. She had even briefly considered moving to Brooklyn. The daily commute to Camp Lehigh would have been hideous though, so she opted for a small house in New Jersey instead. It was not New York, but she did not spend much time in her new home anyway. Peggy reprimanded herself for not being able to move on. What had she said to Steve that day? „You did everything you could. _Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" __He had looked at her __as if to say yes. __„__Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it."_In all these years she had never been able to follow her own advice. Even now she was incapable of letting go. She had said goodbye to him years ago. Not in the command center of a Hydra base, but on Brooklyn bridge, spilling the last of Steve's blood into the river. And yet she couldn't let him rest.

There was a knock on the door again. This time she was certain that it had woken her the first time. She quickly brushed the sleep from her eyes, smoothed her dress and walked over to the front door. „Who is it?" A long pause followed. Long enough, that she thought she had been mistaken when a familiar husky voice answered „An old friend." She could bearly make out the features of a man standing on her porch through the curtain of the front door. Peggy was torn between grabbing for her gun and tearing the door open. Instead, she composed her self and slid the blinds to the side.

„I'm still dreaming," she muttered to herself. „This can't be real." There he was. Safe and alive. Whenever she had dreamt about him, he had always looked the same. There had always been some kind of naivety in his eyes. They were gleaming still, but he looked more seasoned, if not to say older than she remembered. „Steve?" „Yeah Peggy." With a shaking hand, she opened the door and backed away a few steps hesitantly. Her voice was trembling, „You're alive! You...you came, you came back." Peggy still wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. „You still owe me that dance, " he said smiling. For all she knew, this could be a Russian agent in disguise. If it was, he had succeeded in her letting her guard down. But she knew then, knew this smile anywhere. With tears in her eyes, she stepped up to him and reached for his cheek. She had been right about him looking older. There were even a few more lines around his eyes. If this was a dream, she had to applaud the accuracy of her own imagination. „How?" The first coherent thought came to her mind. He answered as expected, „That is a really long story." She touched his face, his chest. He felt so real. „I'll tell you all about it,"he continued, but Peggy stepped back and slowly led him to the parlor by his hand. She only let go of it to turn on the wireless, saw him smile when he heard the first notes of the song. „I still can't dance," he admitted. „It's a slow one," Peggy countered. Dreaming or not, she was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. So she stepped into his arms leaned her head against his. The light fell through the window as they swayed from one foot to the other in a tight circle. One could hardly consider this dancing, but for her, it was enough. He looked down on her, with this adoring look, that made her feel safe inside. He smiled contently and when their lips touched she expected to wake up any moment. Wake up from this beautiful dream. She didn't though. They parted but stayed merely inches from each other. „This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked. By now she would be devasted to wake up. „No. No it's not," he shook his head and smiled. He would tell her how he came back to her. Just not now. She was just happy he was here with her at all. „Good," Peggy grinned and kissed him again.

_Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when. It's been a long long time._

_You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you_

_or just how empty they all seem without out. _

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. _

_It's been a long, long time._


	6. Chapter Five

**_One More Mission_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Here's the final chapter. For those who like it, I dabble in another story about Steve an Peggy, delving a little more into their life together. Cheers, Faey

\- Chapter Five -

Epilogue

He was actually getting old, Steve noticed when he returned from his daily run with sweat dripping from his forehead. His white cotton shirt stuck to his skin. Sometimes he missed modern running shoes and comfortable quick drying sports clothes. The house felt pretty empty during the day. Peggy had just stepped up to be Shield's new director, Michael had married and Sarah had gone off to college to become a doctor. Steve spent his time working at the veteran center or drawing caricatures and cartoons for the local newspaper. He made a point out of it to stay away from anything too political though. Moreover he distanced himself as much as possible from the organization that would change its name to Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, formerly known as Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division or Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate.

Whatever the acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for these days.

A few years into their marriage Peggy got interviewed about her involvement in the war. And about her relationship to Captain America. A reel that sounded exactly like the one he had watched in the museum.

Part of him had always felt guilty. Guilty for the poor sod, that was supposed to marry Peggy and live with her happily ever after. Was supposed to have these two beautiful children with, he had seen in the pictures on her bedside table. Instead, it was him that got this privilege. He always wondered what happened to the man.

Their daughter Sarah grew up to be a strong and independent woman, just as her mother. And Michael turned out to be a sensible, creative lad. This alone could have changed the timeline immensely but Steve wasn't sure if things had changed at all or if this time loop theory had any foundation until this very day, when he got proof of it.

The phone rang when he grabbed a soda from the fridge. Steve took up the receiver in the kitchen. „Carter residence Wheaton 3-6-0?" he said and smiled when he heard his wife on the other end of the line, „Hey."

It had been unusual at the time, for a husband to take up his wife's name. But they had both known he could not keep his own, let alone use it as their family's name. No one was supposed to know of his return. So they had become the Carters, not the Rogers. They had even managed for Howard to stay in the dark. At least until they had made sure that history was still on track. The moment Stark had announced that he'd be a farther Peggy had dropped the bomb about her own husband. That was a few months ago. For years Peggy had tiptoed around who she had married. Dodged all questions about her family even to her closest coworkers and friends. So when Peggy had invited the Starks to their home in New Jersey to celebrate her new position as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard had nearly punched him. It took some explaining to calm him down.

„Not that I'm complaining to hear your voice Peg, but since when do you call me from work?" he quipped lightheartedly. „I know." Peggy answered, but sounded slightly stressed so he followed up about her short answer. „Is everything alright?"

„Sure" she replied and yet there was something strange about this one-sided conversation. She had called him after all. „Sounds like there is a catch to that."

„He's here."

It took a second for him to understand what she meant by that, but it came all back to him in an instant. This was unreal. He heard the static of the receiver switching hands and an elevator chime in the background. This was it. The moment it came down to. Proof the time-loop existed. Proof that it was always supposed to be this way.

Steve cleared his throat and said the words he himself had heard on the other end years ago,

„360 Winchester street Wheaton New Jersey. Juli 14th 1948,"

The when and where. Vital information in times before Google existed, but it had had a much more important purpose. It ultimately lead him on the path to where he was now. He asked himself why anyone would choose this particular date even when he had been on the other side of the phone line, but didn't question it know. „Who is this?" his younger self asked after a long pause. „Just be there," Steve all but commanded and hung up the phone. His past had become his future. The future was his past.

After all these years he had almost forgotten - time travel was so confusing.

He remembered it all from a different perspective, made sure to watch the events of the following years from a distance. Especially a decade or so, since his younger self had returned from the ice he and Peggy had laid low in her family home in the UK. He told Peggy most of what would transpire, while still trying to disrupt the timeline as little as possible. So they watched on TV as the New York invasion approached. A while later he was watching himself at his wife's bedside, revisiting the conflicting feelings. It had been tough on him, witnessing her wither away with dementia. She was better when he stayed by her side, the old and grey version of him, but it was an uphill battle. Seeing younger Steve confused Peggy immensely. She never slipped though, even when she was mixing things up. She never revealed the truth about her own husband. Steve remembered, wondering as did his younger self, why there had been no photo's of Peggy's husband anywhere in her room. They had always made sure of that. Only a few pictures of them existed. They were safely stashed and he had taken most of the family photos himself, standing behind the camera anyway.

Sokovia happened, but as his wife lay dying, it felt almost like a side note to him. After Peggy was gone he had a hard time coping with it. Again. However, having more than fifty years of marriage with her under his belt made him immensely grateful. His younger version carrying her coffin did not have that privilege.

Steve watched on TV as the UN was blown to pieces and the Avengers broke apart. Parts of him felt guilty for not intervening. Another part of him, selfishly grieving for the love of his life didn't care much. He watched people turn into dust when Thanos snapped his finger, watched the turmoil the world was thrown into, knowing the length the Avengers would go to resolve the crisis. Knowing the sacrifices that'd be made. At last, he watched a younger version of himself at Tonys funeral. He got it now, what Peggy had meant when she said he had grown old. The person in the black suit and tie looked terribly worn out.

Finally, he sat down on a bench by the water, his hips hurting from the hard surface, his knees throbbing from walking and standing. The super soldier serum finally giving in to old age. He was about 175 years old after all.

It was peaceful here by the lake. Tony had made his dream come true in this place. A family home, just like Barton's. Steve was staring at the water, the ripples the leafs caused by falling on the surface. Ripples that mirrored the consequences of their time-travels. So much he had regained. So much he had lost. He turned around and watched Banner or rather whatever he had become now prepare the machine for the next trip. He'd make sure they would destroy it afterward. This power in the wrong hands could do a whole lot damage.

Their plan sounded so easy.

Go back in time, return the items and go home.

Power

Soul

Mind

Time

Space

Reality

and of course, the damn hammer.

Not in that order though.

A young Steve walked up to the platform flanked by Bucky and Sam. „Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he heard himself quip to his oldest friend. „How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky rebuked their old banter. They made light of it not knowing their Steve Rogers would not return. He was about to go on one more mission as Captain America. Go back in time,

return the items and then go home.

Home.


End file.
